


За зелёными стенами

by Bronach



Series: Снежный цикл [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: За плотной стеной непроходимого леса от глаз внешнего мира скрыта община, которая живёт по своим правилам и законам. Попав туда, можно забыть о пути назад. А у Адины и не было ничего, к чему он мог вернуться, ведь собственный отец продал его в рабство. Но даже среди жестокости и боли может взрасти нечто прекрасное.Cайдстори к "Тёплому снегу".
Series: Снежный цикл [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	За зелёными стенами

**-1-**

Над лесом полыхал закат, предвещая резкое похолодание. Адина закутался в свою подбитую кроличьим мехом шерстяную накидку и двинулся к реке. Надо было успеть наносить воды, пока совсем не стемнело, дома вся закончилась, а он только к вечеру заметил. Муж вернётся уставшим и грязным, как всегда, ему будет нужна горячая вода.  
Молодой омега катил впереди себя тачку с деревянными вёдрами, туда помещалось всего четыре, поэтому ходок придётся сделать три. Он ругал себя за забывчивость, и свою хромоту за то, что не позволяла ему быть расторопнее.

Его муж — Элон — не будет ругаться, не будет кричать или бить, он просто посмотрит с усталым сожалением в глазах, вздохнёт, откажется от ужина и поднимется наверх, под крышу, где у них находится спальня. И это будет хуже всего. Адина будет сидеть внизу, пока не погаснет огонь в очаге, и тихо глотать слёзы, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся, и ругать себя, ругать бесконечно. Но потом всё равно поднимется наверх и ляжет с самого краешка постели, чтобы к утру оказаться в тёплых объятиях.

Парень оставил тачку на высоком берегу, а сам с вёдрами спустился к реке по крутому склону. Разбил тонкую наледь и зачерпнул мутноватую воду, в которой плавали льдинки. По одному ведру дотащил до тачки и покатил в сторону деревни. Небо над лесом почти догорело, надо было торопиться.

Шесть лет назад его пьяница-отец, на попойки которого уходили все скудные доходы семьи, обратил, наконец-то, на своего старшего сына-омегу внимание, вспомнив о его существовании, но лишь потому, что тот по его мнению, был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы его можно было выдать замуж. Отец хотел всё обставить максимально выгодно для себя, и присмотрел Адине в супруги сына владельца лесопилки. Но те не согласились на брак, не назвав причины, хотя она и так была ясна. Адина никогда не отличался красотой, он был серее самой серой мыши, просто никаким. Блёклые русые волосы, угловатое лицо, глубоко посаженные карие глаза. Никто на такое не позарится, даже если сверху приплатить.

Но отец уже задался целью избавиться от него и получить хоть какие-то деньги, потому что он вконец лишился работы, и семья жила совсем впроголодь.

Как-то ночью отец разбудил своего шестнадцатилетнего сына и, не дав толком одеться, за шкирку выволок из дома. Адину почти ослепил яркий свет фар, стоящего напротив их дома фургона. Из него вылезли три незнакомых альфы, один из них, уже довольно пожилой, но крепкий и плечистый, подошёл вплотную, ухватил парнишку пальцами за подбородок, повертел, разглядывая. Лицо его ничего не выражало, да и не рассмотреть было толком, у омеги всё ещё круги плавали перед глазами.

— Ему шестнадцать? — спросил альфа, повернувшись к отцу парня.  
— Да, да, — энергично закивал тот.  
— Течки были?  
— Уже два раза. Вы не подумайте, он чистый, никто к нему не притрагивался, я дома его запирал, чтоб никто… — тараторил отец.  
— Сколько ты хочешь за него? — спросил альфа, перебив его.  
— Тысячу, и по рукам, — расплылся тот в неприятной заискивающей улыбке.

Молодые альфы, оставшиеся у фургона, прыснули.

— Вот за это, тысячу?! — загоготал один из них. — Дядя, брось это дело, поехали, у нас и так прекрасный улов, что деньги-то тратить.  
— Заткни пасть, Гил! Не дорос ещё мне указывать, — рявкнул пожилой альфа и вновь повернулся к Адине. Посмотрел на него пытливо, изучающе, хмыкнул. — Я дам тебе пять сотен, и не вздумай торговаться, — обратился он к отцу испуганного парнишки.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, берите, пусть так, хоть что-то с него получу, а то только и делает, что деньги наши проедает, — забубнил он и, увидев протянутые деньги, тут же ухватился за них, а сына толкнул к старому альфе.

Больше Адина свою семью не видел и не знал, что стало с его вечно простуженным папой и младшими братиками, среди которых был ещё один омега. Может отец и его продал, когда тот подрос.

Альфы, купившие его, были из лесной общины, об этом он узнал, оказавшись внутри фургона от других, таких же напуганных, как он сам, юных омег, которых там держали. Он слышал про общину и раньше, и что её члены наведываются в их городок и интересуются омегами. Иногда омеги, к которым они проявляли интерес, пропадали через некоторое время, из-за этого люди из общины приобрели здесь дурную славу, и слухи о них и их поселении ходили разные. Адина никогда не думал, что попадёт в их руки, слишком некрасивым и никому ненужным себя считал.

Один из молоденьких омег в фургоне особенно нервничал, он сидел, забившись в уголок, его всего трясло. Он был на пороге течки, и двум альфам, которые следили за ними, это было прекрасно известно.

Дорога заняла много времени, Адина даже успел провалиться в беспокойный сон без сновидений, его разбудили крики, суета и гогот альф. У того парнишки всё же началась течка, прямо в дороге, и мужчины решили этим воспользоваться.

Тот пытался вырваться, кричал, брыкался, но всё было бесполезно. Остальные омеги сбились в один угол, кто-то из них плакал, кто-то смотрел на происходящее с побледневшим, застывшим лицом. Адина не выдержал и рванулся к клубку из двух альф и омеги. Просто не смог сидеть и смотреть, как будут насиловать несчастного мальчишку.  
Уже замахиваясь на ближайшего к себе альфу большим ржавым гаечным ключом, который он подхватил здесь же, в кузове фургона, Адина понял, что всё бесполезно. Он лишь на время оттянет внимание альф на себя, они изобьют его и вернутся к своему занятию. Он ничем не поможет парнишке, а сделает только хуже, потому что мужчины будут ещё злее и безжалостнее к тому моменту, как вновь накинутся на течного омегу.

Эта мысль промелькнула перед его взором, но свою руку он уже не успел отвести или замедлить, и ключ приземлился аккурат на затылок альфы.

Дальнейшее Адина помнил плохо, всё происходило очень быстро, а вскоре он и вовсе потерял сознание. Озверевшие мужчины набросились на него вдвоём, удары сыпались градом, в левой ноге что-то отвратительно хрустнуло и прошило его болью, один из альф забрал тот самый злополучный ключ из ослабевших пальцев и стал бить им Адину по голове. После нескольких таких ударов он и ушёл в спасительную темноту забвения.

Очнулся когда на него вылили ведро ледяной воды, он открыл глаза и обнаружил что лежит в каком-то сарае на земляном полу, едва присыпанном соломой. Оттуда его приволокли в большой деревянный дом и поставили перед стариком, который впился в него неприятным колючим взглядом.

— Ну, и что мне прикажете делать с этой отбивной, в которую вы его превратили? — раздосадовано спросил старик у тех, кто поддерживал омегу под руки. — А ты, Харан, — он обратился к пожилому мужчине, который купил Адину, — отдал деньги и не потрудился проследить. Это же надо было додуматься двух этих молодых оболтусов оставить наедине с дюжиной омег, один из которых должен был вот-вот потечь! А мне что, теперь сразу двух омег в утиль?! Одного они порвали так, что он теперь кровью истекает, а не смазкой, второго в котлету превратили!  
— Да, моя вина, Эйбрэм, — тот стоял, склонив голову, иногда злобно поглядывая на альф, держащих избитого омегу.  
— Ладно, пусть пострадавших омег полечат, потом на них ещё взгляну, — сказал старик, уже более спокойным тоном. — Чтоб больше таких ошибок не допускал, Харан, а то я не посмотрю, что ты мой брат, и получишь сполна. А вы двое, — он обратился к двум молодым альфам. — Никаких омег пока я не дам вам на то разрешение, не смейте даже приближаться ни к кому из них!

Адина оказался в том же доме, перед тем стариком через месяц. Всё это время он жил в длинном, похожем на казарму доме со старыми омегами. Они подлечили его, поставили на ноги, вот только сломанная нога теперь слушалась плохо и он подволакивал её при ходьбе. К тому же, он ослеп на один глаз, тот был на месте, но зрачок приобрёл странную форму, будто потёк.

За прошедший месяц Адина немало узнал о том месте, где находился, но самое главное, что он для себя усвоил — назад дороги не было.

В этот раз к старику его привёл Харан. Лицо его было непроницаемо и он не говорил ни слова, пока тащил парнишку за собой. Только перед самым входом в дом главы общины он тихо сказал: «Мне жаль, что так получилось».

Эйбрэм взглянул на омегу и вдруг рассмеялся.

— И вот за это ты выложил пять сотен?! Я-то думал он просто избитый сильно был, а он и без синяков страшненький. Ну, куда ты смотрел, Харан?  
— Брось, Эйб, хватит привередничать. У нас мало омег. Добрая треть молодых альф в общине вообще не получали права на личного омегу. А этот юный, крепкий, сможет большое потомство дать, какая разница, как он выглядит.  
— Ладно-ладно, чего разнервничался? Не собираюсь я его убивать, раз выжил, значит останется. А с глазом-то у него что? — спросил он мгновение спустя, пристально всматриваясь в лицо Адины.  
— Парни перестарались, — произнёс Харан безэмоционально.

У самого Адины ничего не спрашивали, его будто и не было здесь, вернее нет, он был, но в качестве какого-то животного, которое купили, а теперь обсуждали его полезность и место для выпаса и сна.

Старые омеги, с которыми он жил, учили его, что нельзя задавать вопросов, вести себя надо тихо, быть как можно незаметнее. Если альфам что-то понадобится, они сами обратятся. Да и на свежий воздух его лишний раз не выпускали, чтобы не путался под ногами ни у кого.

— Хм, — старик задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Вот что, Харан, отдай его Элону, он давно заслужил право иметь собственного омегу, в конце концов, никто не добывает столько мяса, сколько он. Пусть порадуется.

Харан только согласно кивнул и тут же потащил мальчишку прочь.  
В тот день Адина впервые увидел Элона и тогда не на шутку испугался.

Элон был угрюмым, приземистым, кряжистым альфой средних лет. Его тёмные, неровно стриженные волосы торчали в разные стороны, кустистые брови нависали над небольшими чёрными глазами, придавая ему мрачный вид и делая взгляд недовольным и злым. Но самым ужасным в его внешности были шрамы. Ими было испещрено всё его лицо, и руки, на которых не хватало пары пальцев, и всё тело, как позднее узнал Адина.

— Элон, тебе тут Эйбрэм подарок просил передать, — с этими словами Харан пихнул омегу в сторону угрюмого мужчины так, что тот чуть не упал, неловко оступившись своей хромой ногой. Но Элон успел его подхватить.  
— Что это ещё за шутки, Харан? Мне не положен омега, — произнёс он, и от его глухого, какого-то замогильного голоса Адина весь похолодел.  
— Этот как раз для тебя, — усмехнулся Харан и, развернувшись на пятках, пошёл прочь.

Оставшись наедине с жутким мужчиной, чья одежда, ко всему прочему, была вся заляпана кровью, Адина весь сжался, попытался отойти от него на несколько шагов, но альфа вдруг цепко ухватил его за запястье.

— Пойдём в дом, холодно. Эти твари тебе даже одежды нормальной не дали, — пробубнил он, утягивая юношу за собой в сторону небольшого, покосившегося деревянного строения.

**-2-**

Тачка с полными вёдрами была тяжёлой, неровная тропа, по которой её катил Адина, добавляла сложности процессу. Усилившийся мороз болью отдавался в хромой ноге, к тому же, в низкие ботинки из мягкой замши набился снег, уже начиная таять и добавляя неприятных ощущений. Но винить Адина мог только себя, задержался на шишкодробилке, провозился там весь день, уж очень много мешков им в этот раз принесли, а их третий напарник слёг с простудой.

В общине все работали: и альфы, и беты, и омеги, правда, омеги далеко не все. Те, что принадлежали главе общины и его приближённым, разве что по дому что-то делали, в остальном же их берегли от труда. Красивые они там все были, как на подбор, хотя, почему «как»? Так и было, глава общины из каждой партии привезённых омег себе всегда самого лучшего выбирал, да и все молоденькие омеги в общине проходили через его руки. Здесь считалось большой удачей, если первый ребёнок будет от Эйбрэма и окажется альфой, тогда омега, родивший его, не будет ни в чём нуждаться и в дальнейшем его отдадут альфе из верхушки.

Самому Адине было жаль этих наивных мальчишек, которые так надеялись попасть в богатый дом. Он-то знал не понаслышке, какими жестокими были родственники старика Эйба. И дело было даже не в том, что он прочувствовал это на собственной шкуре, но и в его дурацкой особенности оказываться не в том месте, не в то время. Он постоянно становился свидетелем то «воспитательной» порки, то «поучительного» вытаскивания голышом на мороз, и много чего ещё.

Адина очень быстро понял, как ему повезло с Элоном, хоть и не сразу. Элон даже среди своих знакомых, с которыми бывало работал, считался нелюдимым отшельником. Занимался он охотой и напарников старался не брать, но если ему заказывали крупного зверя, то тут уж приходилось соглашаться на попутчика. Элон был настоящим охотником, не из тех, кто только называл себя так и чьим промыслом на самом деле были омеги, и при этом охотником очень хорошим. В холодные зимы, бывало, только он и приносил мясо на столы богатых домов.

Многие в общине имели постоянное занятие и были закреплены за каким-то производством. Но для этого требовался навык, а Адина ничего конкретного делать не умел, а что умел, тем ему не позволял заниматься Элон. Так и был на подхвате, куда позовут, а не работать не мог, потому что тогда на их дом станут выделять меньше общих ресурсов, таких как хлеб, крупы, молоко. В этом тоже была ошибка Адины, это из-за него они попали в такое положение. Обычно, альфы, у которых был свой омега, стояли выше тех, у кого не было семьи. А замужний омега мог не работать, если так захочет его альфа, особенно, если у них было много детей, так как на детей, в любом случае, выделяли дополнительные ресурсы. Но на Адину и Элона это не распространялось, детей у них не было, а вот стычек с альфами из верхушки, тем же Хараном, значительно прибавилось.

Адина вздохнул, завидев, наконец, свой дом, оставалось совсем немного и всего ещё один раз добраться до реки и обратно. Он обязательно выдержит и всё успеет, должна же от него быть хоть какая-то польза. Добравшись до дома, парень слил воду в огромную бочку, туго обмотал больную ногу куском шерстяной материи и снова двинулся к реке.

Тогда, только оказавшись в доме Элона, Адина, конечно не мог знать как сложится в дальнейшем его судьба, и через что им вместе предстоит пройти. Он просто был напуган, и перспективы рисовались совсем не радужные.

— Что с ногой? — буркнул Элон, усадив его перед очагом в тот, самый первый день их знакомства.  
— Просто плохо слушается, — уклончиво ответил парень, откровенничать с этим мужчиной совсем не хотелось.  
— Почему?  
— Сломал.  
— Давно?  
— Месяц.  
— Хм-м… — протянул Элон, навернул круг по кухне и вернулся в исходное положение. — Когда у тебя течка?

Адина чуть не подскочил на месте от такого вопроса. «И как это у этого мужика так легко получилось перескочить со сломанной ноги к течке?» — подумал он тогда.

— Я не знаю, она не регулярная ещё, — тихо ответил Адина, пряча взгляд.  
— Сколько тебе?  
— Шестнадцать.  
— Твари! — вдруг прорычал Элон и врезал кулаком по кирпичной кладке печи. Омега вздрогнул и вжался в спинку стула, на котором сидел.

Элон обернулся, увидел испуганное выражение на лице парнишки, вздохнул и присел перед ним на корточки.

— А теперь говори, что на самом деле случилось с ногой? И с глазом, — добавил он мгновение спустя.  
— Я напал на альфу, меня избили в наказание, — выдавил из себя Адина.  
— Хо-о? Ты? На альфу?

Омега кивнул, зажмурившись, а альфа вдруг громко, басовито рассмеялся.

— И поэтому они сбагрили тебя мне? Ну, чудесно, замечательный подарочек, ничего не скажешь, — насмешливо произнёс мужчина, отсмеявшись. — Как зовут-то тебя, гордый зверёк?  
— Адина, — проговорил тот шокировано, во все глаза глядя на мужчину. Он-то думал, что такой вообще смеяться не умеет, сама концентрированная угрюмость.  
— Дай осмотрю твою ногу, — попросил альфа и потянул с него ботинок.

Задрал штанину, ощупал щиколотку, колено, чуть надавил, юноша вздрогнул.

— Болит всё ещё, да? — омега кивнул, и мужчина продолжил: — Срослось плохо, неправильно. Можно попробовать сломать снова и нормальную тугую повязку сделать, может тогда лучше будет.  
— Нет-нет, не надо! — испуганно замотал головой парнишка. — Я не хочу больше ломать, пусть лучше так будет.  
— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Элон. — Но мне не нужен тут слабак, по хозяйству полно работы. Ты что вообще делать умеешь? Готовить, м?  
— Нет, готовить не умею, — понуро покачал головой Адина.  
— Ну, приехали! Что ж ты за омега такой? Ладно, научишься ещё. Так что умеешь-то?  
— Дрова могу колоть, доски делать, кое-что из мебели могу сколотить…

От его слов брови у Элона поползли вверх, удивлённое выражение так забавно смотрелось на его лице, что Адина невольно улыбнулся.

— Ох и хорош же подарочек, — усмехнулся альфа, почесав затылок.

Так и началась их совместная жизнь. Первые пару месяцев Элон плевался от той еды, что пытался готовить ему Адина. Ругался, что тот может даже самые вкусные продукты превратить в несъедобное месиво, шутливо обвинял, парнишку в том, что тот его отравить пытается. Но так уставал за день, что всё равно всё съедал, хотя временами ему и становилось от этого плохо.

Адина всё ждал, что вот сейчас альфа накажет его за очередной проступок, как рассказывали ему старые омеги. Те говорили, что если альфе что-то не нравится, он всегда бьёт или придумывает что-то ещё хуже. Но Элон ему разве что подзатыльник мог отвесить. Адина думал, что если мужчина начнёт распускать руки, он ему тоже покажет, что не так прост, не станет покорно это терпеть. Он всегда себе говорил, что уж если его и выдадут замуж, то он никогда не станет, как его папа, сносить эти бесконечные удары, а будет бороться.

Но поводов для борьбы Элон ему не давал, и постепенно Адина успокоился, стал действительно стараться угодить. Было приятно видеть лицо мужчины, когда у парня стала получаться вкусная еда. Тот дольше задерживался за столом, они стали больше разговаривать, потому что время перед сном было единственным, когда они могли пообщаться.

Элон не трогал его, ни к чему не принуждал, временами вообще отсутствовал по нескольку дней, когда охота была сложной. Адина привёл дом в более-менее нормальный вид, отдраил, починил мебель, сколотил новые скамьи для кухни. Ухаживал за кроликами, которых разводил альфа, иногда ходил к старым омегам и учился у них разным полезным мелочам. Богатые дома старался обходить стороной, чтобы ненароком не наткнуться на Харана или его племянников.

Адина чувствовал, что жизнь налаживается, рядом с Элоном он ощущал себя нужным, видел, что мужчине хорошо с ним. Когда к ним кто-то приходил, альфа вновь становился угрюмым, неразговорчивым и старался спровадить незваных гостей как можно скорее, но когда они уходили, он будто расслаблялся, отпускал себя, шутил, что-то рассказывал. И однажды Адина поймал себя на том, что ему тоже хорошо с этим человеком, что рядом с ним его дом. И этот дом был более настоящим и тёплым, чем тот, который он оставил позади.

Последний раз Адина спустился к реке уже в полной темноте, с трудом нащупал прорубь, двигаясь почти вслепую. На тропинке было светлее, благодаря фонарям на наблюдательных вышках, и отсветам из окон домов. Он знал, что на вышках не всегда кто-то есть, в этом не было надобности, из посторонних к ним никто не совался, а если и появлялись незнакомцы, то только по договорённости. Из своих же редко кто пробовал бежать, некуда было, лес кругом, одному не выжить. Бывало, молодые альфы удирали из-под надзора родителей, чтобы в ближайшем городке напиться и потискать тамошних омег. Им давали пару суток на разгул и забирали обратно. Был и один омега, о котором здесь ходили легенды, которые Адина когда-то с большим интересом слушал, но не совсем верил, уж очень неправдоподобными казались эти россказни. Говорили, что омега был из свободных, из большого мира, и никто его так и не смог приручить, тот сбегал при каждой удобной возможности. И один, и с маленьким ребёнком, и беременный. Иногда по нескольку месяцев отсутствовал, но потом его всё равно возвращали. И так продолжалось пока ему ноги не перебили. Говорили, что он даже не кричал тогда, и даже после этого оставался непокорным и продолжал изводить своего альфу. Но уж несколько лет прошло как он умер. О его смерти тоже разные версии ходили, большинство сходились на том, что альфа всё-таки не выдержал и сам его прирезал.

Адина как-то поделился этими историями, которые так любили обсуждать старые омеги, с Элоном, но тот странно отреагировал, даже рассердился, сказал, чтобы парень меньше сплетен слушал и реже в тот «курятник» наведывался. Больше он об этом не заикался, хотя интереса не утратил, хотя бы потому, что знал, что сын того омеги до сих пор живёт в общине, и по всё тем же слухам, весь пошёл в своего папу. Он искал того омегу, выспрашивая потихоньку у своих знакомых, но в итоге, знакомство с ним не принесло Адине ничего хорошего.

Молодой омега с большим трудом поднял последнее ведро вверх по склону и водрузил на тачку. Сполз на холодную землю, чтобы отдышаться, и именно сейчас, в этой морозной темноте, ему совсем некстати пришли воспоминания о первой ночи, которую он провёл в объятиях Элона, первой, когда они скрепили свой союз.

На самом деле они с самого первого дня спали вместе, потому что кровать в доме Элона была только одна и больше спать было негде. Адина всю первую ночь трясся на самом краю постели и не мог уснуть, всё ждал, что альфа на него сейчас набросится. Последующие пару ночей он старался ускользнуть и примоститься на потёртой шкуре у очага. Один раз ему удалось провести там ночь, на утро Элон хмуро на него смотрел, но ничего не сказал, а в следующий раз, когда парнишка опять тихонько спустился вниз, мужчина спустился вслед за ним и за шкирку доставил обратно. Буркнув по дороге что-то о том, что не хочет потом смотреть как Адина сопли на кулак наматывает.

Вскоре омега свыкся с этим, как позднее и с тёплыми объятиями, без которых уже не мог заснуть.

Адина так привык просто жить бок о бок с этим человеком, что совершенно забыл о приближающейся течке. И когда она началась, омега не на шутку испугался.  
Ему казалось, что это всё испортит, что между ним и альфой возникло что-то особенное, а теперь всё разом рухнет.

Это случилось весной, к тому времени они уже почти полгода жили вместе.

Адина оставил еду для мужа на столе, а сам поднялся наверх и запрятался там в самый тёмный уголок — между комодом и стеной, в которой было маленькое окошко.

Его раздирали противоречия. С одной стороны — он прекрасно знал, что когда-нибудь это всё равно случится, ведь его отдали Элону не только для того, чтобы он заботился о его кроликах, да готовил ему еду. С другой стороны — Адине было банально страшно. Его папа всегда кричал и плакал под своим мужем и старался по возможности избегать близости. Рассказы старых омег, опять же, не способствовали положительному восприятию предстоящего процесса.

Ну, а с третьей стороны — хотелось жутко, член стоял, как каменный, а внутри всё аж зудело от желания. Но это он списывал на разбушевавшуюся под действием течки омежью натуру, и старался всё же мыслить логически, насколько это было возможно в данной ситуации.

А логика подсказывала ему, что если Элон всё это время не был с ним груб, а напротив — предельно заботлив, то и в постели он будет, скорее всего, таким же, а значит, волноваться не о чем.

Так может стоило встретить мужа уже в кровати?

Додумать он тогда не успел, потому что Элон окликнул его снизу, и уже через пару минут его тяжёлые шаги послышались на лестнице.

— Я чувствую твой запах, Ади. Вылезай, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, — он сел и похлопал ладонью по матрасу рядом с собой.

Когда Адина нерешительно присел рядом, отчаянно краснея и пряча взгляд, альфа произнёс:

— Ты ещё ребёнок, Ади, давай повременим с этим. Я сейчас уйду…  
— Ты меня не хочешь? — выпалил вдруг омега, сам удивляясь тому разочарованию и обиде, что звучали в собственном голосе. И от самого вопроса, который вырвался непроизвольно, было не по себе, появилось большое желание откусить себе язык, дабы не ляпнуть ещё чего-нибудь в том же духе.  
— Глупости не говори! — рявкнул альфа и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты так одуряюще пахнешь, что я с трудом держу себя в руках, — буркнул он. — Но мы даже не проводили никакого обряда, тебя просто пихнули мне и ты… ну мальчишка же ещё совсем! Куда тебе детей вынашивать в таком возрасте?! — мужчина вскочил на ноги и навернул круг по их крошечной спальне, ероша свои короткие волосы обеими руками.  
— Обряд? Разве здесь такое проводят? С кольцами и всеми делами? — подрагивающим голосом спросил омега, обхватив себя руками за плечи. В присутствии альфы ему стало только хуже, тело требовало своё, уже не руководствуясь разумом. Адина неловко поёрзал на кровати, чувствуя как мокро и скользко у него между ягодиц и как полыхает всё внутри. Он был на грани того, чтобы, скуля, умолять взять его.  
— Хочешь кольца? — встрепенулся Элон. Он стоял у распахнутого окна, из которого дул свежий ветерок, немного остужая накалившуюся в комнате атмосферу. — Я могу…  
— Возьми меня, — пискнул омега, вновь перебив его. Желание становилось невыносимым, а запах такого близкого альфы только добавлял масла в этот огонь. — Или я просто такой страшный, что ты…  
— Так! Страшный здесь я! — вновь не сдержавшись, повысил голос мужчина. — И я всё сказал. Мне надо уйти, — он было двинулся к двери, но парнишка успел придержать его за рукав рубашки.

И мужчина сорвался.  
Адина не заметил, как оказался прижат тяжёлым телом к кровати. Элон сдирал с него одежду, не обращая внимания на жалобный треск рвущейся ткани, и покрывал обнажающиеся участки кожи яростными, голодными поцелуями.

Когда с одеждой было покончено, он обвёл тело омеги своими шершавыми, мозолистыми ладонями, и шумно вздохнул, пожирая его взглядом.

— Ты красив, — выдохнул альфа хрипло и, не дав ничего возразить на это, впервые поцеловал Адину. Жёстко и требовательно, заставляя тут же раскрыться навстречу.

Больше он себя не сдерживал и не останавливался, а омега и не просил об этом. Единственное, о чём попросил Адина тогда — это чтобы Элон тоже разделся. Тот замялся на мгновение, но потом всё же стянул с себя одежду. Парень тут же потянул своего мужа на себя, показывая, что всё также желает его, чтобы тот даже не думал стыдиться своих шрамов, которыми было покрыто всё его тело.

Позже, лёжа в кольце заботливых, тёплых рук, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям от первой в жизни сцепки, и находя их весьма приятными, Ади решился спросить:

— Ты правда считаешь меня красивым? Все всегда говорили, что я серая мышь, и никто никогда даже не посмотрит в мою сторону. А теперь я, ко всему прочему, ещё и хромой, да и глаз этот…  
— Хватит себя накручивать, — произнёс в ответ мужчина, водя по его предплечью кончиками пальцев. — Для меня ты самый лучший и самый красивый. Мой мышонок, — насмешливо добавил он.

Месяц после этого был одним из самых счастливых в жизни Адины. Они с Элоном стали настоящей парой, все страхи ушли, омега наслаждался разливающимся в груди теплом и каждым мгновением, проведённым с мужем.

Через неделю после течки, альфа принёс Адине кольцо: простенькое, серебряное, с какой-то странной кривенькой завитушкой по поверхности. Но омега был счастлив и даже не слушал особо, что там при этом бубнил его смущённый мужчина, просто обнял его крепко и коснулся губ в благодарном, ласковом поцелуе.

Они не говорили об этом друг другу, но оба ждали, что соитие во время течки принесёт свои плоды. В тайне от мужа, Ади даже взялся делать детскую кроватку. Он хотел этого ребёнка, потому что знал, что он под надёжным крылом того, кто не обидит и сможет позаботиться о них с малышом.

Но время шло, а никаких признаков беременности не появлялось.

— Значит, у нас не вышло? — тихо спросил однажды за ужином Элон. Адина заметил грустные нотки в его голосе и смог на это только кивнуть, пряча глаза. — Ничего, не переживай, — альфа присел поближе к нему и приобнял рукой. — Я же говорил, что это было слишком рано, ты просто ещё молоденький совсем, вон, даже течки не регулярные ещё. Всё у нас будет, Мышонок, вот увидишь.

**-3-**

Колесо треклятой тачки угодило в небольшую выбоину, которую было совершенно невозможно заметить в слабых отсветах фонарей, стоявших на вышках. И именно в этом месте дорога шла в гору, что только усугубляло ситуацию. Адина никак не мог сдвинуть гружёную вёдрами тачку с места, только вконец выдохся.

Времени совсем не оставалось, вздохнув, омега решил снять вёдра и сдвинуть уже пустую тачку.

С каждым снятым ведром руки дрожали всё сильнее, и болью отдавалась спина. Впрочем, это всё было совершенно привычным. Когда у Адины было больше свободного времени, он делал это не спеша и возил по два ведра за раз. В любом случае, это была простая необходимость. До ближайшего колодца было дальше, чем до реки, к тому же, пользование колодцами было подчинено определённым правилам. Воду из них можно было использовать только для питья и готовки, для мытья же и производства использовалась вода из реки.  
Хотя, Адина знал, что богатые дома пренебрегают этими правилами, но у них были собственные колодцы.

С тачкой удалось справиться. Омега утёр рукавом пот со лба и принялся ставить на место вёдра. Когда второе было водружено на тачку, он услышал приближающиеся голоса, а вскоре и увидел тех, кто шёл в его направлении. Их было трое: два молодых альфы и омега. Они подошли ближе, и Ади смог рассмотреть их в свете масляных ламп, которые альфы держали в руках. Адина возблагодарил всех известных богов, что это были не «охотники» и не близкие родственники главы общины. Те были совершенно неуправляемыми, очень жестокими, а многие и абсолютно безмозглыми, так что никакое наказание их не пугало.  
Этих же парней он совсем не знал, зато они, похоже, знали его, что и не особо удивительно, в конце концов, в общине он один такой — самый уродливый омега. Разве можно пройти мимо и удержаться от издёвок? Вот и эти решили, что нельзя.

Альфы обнимали за талию тощего, измождённого омегу, когда-то явно красивого, но сейчас являющего собой довольно печальное зрелище. Его Адина тоже не знал, но судя по виду, тот скорее всего был из Общего дома — жуткого места ссылки провинившихся и «пустых» омег, места, где альфы могли развлекаться с ними сколько хотели и когда хотели. Они были ещё более бесправными и беспомощными, чем остальные омеги общины. Самым страшным для каждого молодого омеги было узнать, что он бесплоден. Это было хуже, чем родиться бетой, потому что запах, привлекающий альф, сохранялся, а у некоторых были и течки. Такие омеги были всего лишь орудием для удовлетворения похоти альф. До Лунного дома — дома стариков — они, как правило, не доживали.

Глядя на тщедушного омегу и совершенно не обращая внимания на колкости альф и их слабые тычки, Адина вспоминал, что сам чуть не оказался в Общем доме, причём, дважды.  
Первый раз — через три года после своего прибытия в общину. Но до этого момента шла череда хороших воспоминаний. Иногда Ади погружался в них, чтобы отгородиться от внешнего мира. Он хорошо знал, что альфам нельзя отвечать на их оскорбления. Им надоест и они уйдут. Вот и сейчас он опустил взгляд и, стоя напротив них, отправил свой разум смотреть картинки более счастливых дней.

Вторая течка Адины пришла осенью, как раз минул год его пребывания в общине. Он очень обрадовался этому, они с Элоном давно хотели ребёнка, хотя сам альфа старался не говорить об этом, чтобы не расстраивать Ади лишний раз. Но омега видел, как муж с тоской смотрит на чужих детей, и очень надеялся, что в этот раз у них всё получится.

Ему действительно удалось забеременеть тогда. Причём первым это заметил Элон.

Сам Адина не ощущал в себе никаких изменений. Его не тошнило, не хотелось съесть что-нибудь странное, не мучила усталость и не тянуло внизу живота, а ведь старые омеги говорили, что это вернейшие признаки.

Поэтому, через месяц после течки Адина решил, что и в этот раз ничего не вышло, и не на шутку расстроился.

Горе своё он заедал жареными каштанами, которые поедал в огромных количествах, но это не казалось ему чем-то странным. Осень была богата на орехи, они всегда были под рукой и очень нравились юноше. Он даже не задумывался о том, что раньше никогда их особо не ел.  
Прошёл ещё месяц, одним ранним морозным утром, приготовив завтрак, Адина отправился на поиски мужа, который обнаружился в сарае за починкой капканов.

Омега подошёл к нему, быстро поцеловал в щёку и отступил на пару шагов, чтобы не отвлекать от налаживания пружины.

— Пойдём завтракать, родной, всё уже готово.  
— Угу, — буркнул мужчина, сосредоточено приделывая вторую пружину к дуге.  
— Приходи скорее, — бросил Адина и отправился к выходу.  
— Ади, — окликнул его альфа, когда тот был уже на пороге. — Подойди.

Омега подчинился, Элон поднялся от верстака и притянул парнишку к себе, зарываясь носом в его волосы. Мгновение спустя мужчина отогнул его широкий вязаный шарф и скользнул по шее, принюхиваясь.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоено спросил омега.  
— Ты пахнешь иначе, — произнёс Элон, чуть отстранил его и заглянул в глаза. — Ты как себя чувствуешь?  
— Всё хорошо, — пожал плечами Ади, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

Альфа вновь потянул его к себе, заключил в объятия и принюхался.

— Ну, Элон, щекотно же! — хихикнул омега, чувствуя, как покрывается мурашками шея.  
— Два запаха, — пробормотал мужчина, не слушая его.  
— Что? — не понял парень.  
— Ты носишь ребёнка, Ади, — ответил альфа, широко улыбнулся и, положив ладонь ему на живот, нежно погладил.  
— Откуда?.. Как ты?.. — растерянно хлопал глазами Адина, не смея поверить.  
— А ты разве не чувствуешь? Он там, внутри тебя, наш сыночек, — мужчина мягко поцеловал его, поглаживая шершавыми пальцами щёку.

Никогда до и никогда после Адина не видел мужа таким счастливым, как в месяцы ожидания их первенца.

Сам же омега не позволял себе поверить полностью, пока не почувствовал первый толчок в своём едва начавшем округляться животе. В тот день он бросил всё и помчался с маслобойни, на которой тогда работал, домой, надеясь, что Элон будет там. И тот был, ставил новые клетки для кроликов на заднем дворе. Увидев растрёпанного и запыхавшегося омегу, мужчина забеспокоился.

— Что случилось, Ади?  
— Сейчас, подожди минутку, — юноша прислушался к себе и когда вновь ощутил толчок, потянул мужа за руку, заставляя прижать ладонь к своему животу. — Вот здесь… нет, подожди, вот тут… — он так и передвигал его руку, пока альфа не рассмеялся и, подхватив на руки, понёс его к дому.

Уже там, усадив омегу на стул и задрав его одежду, он стал мягко поглаживать его животик обеими ладонями, пока не ощутил слабый толчок.  
Адина почувствовал, что его муж слегка вздрогнул в этот момент.  
Элон склонился к его животу и поцеловал, прошептав: «Мой сын».

Счастливые дни летели незаметно. Адина закончил кроватку и обустроил подобие детской. Элон пообещал ему, что когда их мальчик подрастёт, он пристроит к дому ещё одну комнату.

Было начало лета, шёл восьмой месяц беременности, когда Ади впервые стал ощущать резкие боли внизу живота. Он обратился к знакомым омегам в Лунный дом, многие из них уже давно стали для него здесь друзьями и даже некоторым подобием семьи. Пара десятков заботливых папочек. Они дали ему травы, которые надо было заваривать и пить, и посоветовали больше отдыхать.

Но боли только усиливались, а когда случилось кровотечение, обеспокоенный ни на шутку Элон, привёл к нему знахаря.

Старый омега сумел остановить кровь, но вердикт его был не утешительным, особенно, когда он узнал, что Адина уже несколько дней не ощущал шевеления ребёнка. Он сказал, что если в течение следующих двух суток Ади не почувствует ни одного толчка, придётся выпить настой, который спровоцирует преждевременные роды.

Два дня прошли для Адины в страхе и ожидании. Он всё гладил свой живот и слёзно умолял малыша дать ему хоть какой-то знак.

Элон же не находил себе места. Не смог выполнить свою ежемесячную норму по мясу и пришлось расстаться с третью всех кроликов. Впрочем, в тот момент это его совсем не волновало.

Ребёнок так и не пошевелился.

На третий день пришёл знахарь со своей настойкой и сказал, что дальше тянуть нельзя. Ади плакал и умолял его дать им ещё время, тогда старый омега обратился к Элону, сказав, что если они промедлят, Адина тоже умрёт.

Альфа сам заставил Ади выпить то, что принёс знахарь и остался с ним до конца, пока юноша в муках не разродился мёртвым ребёнком. Это заняло весь вечер и всю ночь, Адина сорвал связки и совсем обессилил к концу, мог лишь сдавленно хрипло стонать. Вся комната пропиталась запахом крови и смерти. В конце концов Ади потерял сознание.

Когда он пришёл в себя, Элон сидел рядом бледным восковым изваянием.

— Элон, прости, — выдавил из себя омега, и мужчина сгрёб его в объятия.  
— Ничего, Мышонок, ничего, — бормотал он, уткнувшись в его макушку. — Мы справимся. Главное, что ты жив. Мы попробуем ещё раз. Я с тобой, хороший мой, я тебя не брошу.

Адина узнал, что был без сознания несколько дней, за это время Элон уже успел похоронить их сына. Он сделал это в лесу, в красивом месте, под раскидистым ильмом, куда привёл омегу, когда тот смог стоять на ногах, чтобы Ади тоже мог попрощаться с их малышом.

— Мы даже не успели дать ему имя… — прошептал Адина, падая на колени возле холмика, обложенного камнями.  
— Так лучше Ади, — мужчина опустился рядом с ним, обнимая за плечи. — Мы быстрее сможем переступить эту боль и идти дальше.  
— Но я всё равно не смогу его забыть, никогда…  
— Я знаю, Мышонок, мы не забудем его. Если хочешь, можешь придумать имя, я сделаю табличку и закреплю её на дереве.  
— Мика… — тихо произнёс Адина.  
— Мика?  
— Да, это был омежка, я знаю, знаю… — он хотел быть сильным, старался не плакать, зная, что мужу тоже очень тяжело, но в этот момент не смог сдержаться и разрыдался.

Время шло, боль постепенно притуплялась. Поначалу Адина сторонился Элона после произошедшего, ему казалось, что он разочаровал мужа. Альфа и сам стал проводить на охоте больше времени, невольно подтверждая подозрения Ади.

Адина снова много работал, теперь он и ещё с десяток омег и бет делали свечи. Дома он появлялся только к вечеру, готовил еду на ужин и на весь следующий день и буквально падал от усталости. Они с Элоном почти не видели друг друга.

Но к зиме их жизнь наладилась, вошла в своё русло.

Однажды утром альфа просто не пустил его на работу, и они впервые за долгое время занимались любовью, забыв обо всём на свете.

— Ади, не отстраняйся от меня. Ты для меня всё, я не хочу, чтобы ты отгораживался от меня и переживал в одиночестве. Мы со всем справимся, мы вместе, — сказал ему тогда Элон, и Адина согласно кивнул.

Их отношения вернулись в своё прежнее состояние, но в доме поселилось явное томительное ожидание. Они оба ждали новой течки.

Но она не пришла, ни через полгода, ни через год.

Элону приказали показать омегу шаману и он подчинился, но не оставил своего мальчика ни на минуту наедине со стариком. Он знал, что тот был охоч до молоденьких омег и его никогда не останавливало, что они уже принадлежали кому-то.

Продержав их в своей хижине всю ночь, обкурив Адину пучками каких-то трав, что-то нашептав на огонь и произведя другие показательные манипуляции, старик с уверенностью и непоколебимостью заявил, что омега «пустоцвет» и место ему в Общем доме. Предложил даже, что сам отведёт его туда и альфе не придётся об этом беспокоиться.

Элон нарычал на него, закинул испуганного Ади на плечо и ушёл оттуда.

С этого времени начались их проблемы. До этого они тоже были, но после посещения шамана стали гораздо более значительными.

От Элона требовали соблюсти закон и отдать Адину в Общий дом. Сначала засылали к ним молоденьких альф, которые просили Элона по-хорошему, уговаривали, предлагали омегу взамен. Дальше они пришли к угрозам, а после, всё так же не добившись своего, совершили ошибку, попытавшись забрать Адину силой. И едва унесли ноги от вконец рассвирепевшего охотника.

Если бы Элон не был таким важным членом общины, чья полезность была бесспорной, и чья смерть могла обернуться серьёзной проблемой в вопросах обеспечения одним из важнейших продуктов питания, они вряд ли бы так с ним церемонились.

После череды неудач, в ход пошла тяжёлая артиллерия в лице Харана, который был явно не слишком рад поставленной задаче.

Они долго грызлись с Элоном на равных, прямо в присутствии Адины обсуждая его судьбу. После нескольких часов споров, Элон стал сдавать и когда он замолчал, Харан воспользовался моментом, ухватил Адину за руку и потянул к себе.

— Я приведу тебе другого омегу, Эл, нет смысла держаться за этого, — бросил он, уже поворачиваясь к двери, но Элон вскочил с места, встал между ним и омегой, оттолкнув последнего к стене.

— Хорошо, я отдам своего омегу в Общий дом, — прошипел он, сверля старшего альфу глазами. На этих словах мужа Адина побледнел и привалился к стене, не чувствуя в момент ослабевших ног. — Я отдам его, но только после того, как ты отведёшь своего первого омегу в Лунный дом, — Элон будто выплюнул последнюю фразу и выжидательно уставился на Харана.

Ади переводил удивлённый взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, не понимая, что происходит, потому что Харан очень странно отреагировал на последние слова Эла. Он сжал кулаки и отчётливо скрипнул зубами, его взгляд стал ещё более колючим и злым.

— Ну, что ты молчишь? — кривясь в злорадной усмешке, спросил у него Элон. — Эйбрэм знает, что ты всё ещё держишь того омегу при себе? Если он забыл, так я могу ему напомнить…  
— Заткни пасть, чёртов мясник! — гаркнул старший альфа. — Хочешь держать у себя пустышку — пожалуйста! Мне плевать! Но не думай, что вы продолжите получать общие ресурсы в тех количествах, которые положены настоящей семье. И твой омега будет работать, там, где ему прикажут и столько, сколько будет нужно. А твоя норма по мясу и меху увеличивается с этого момента на треть. Я лично буду следить за её соблюдением.

С этими словами Харан резко развернулся и направился к выходу, в дверях он обернулся и зло бросил напоследок:

— И не вздумай приближаться к моему дому. Увижу тебя или твоего мальчишку рядом с Эри — убью.

Когда старый альфа ушёл, Элон обессилено рухнул на стул, Адина подошёл к нему и опустился на пол у его ног.

— Я не понимаю, почему он так себя повёл? Кто такой этот Эри? — осторожно спросил Ади.  
— У всех нас есть свои слабости, — устало произнёс альфа и мягко потрепал его по голове. — Ты бы понял, если бы однажды увидел их вместе. Эрин — самое уязвимое место Харана в последние годы, и они оба это понимают.

Харан всегда выглядел холодным и отстранённым, жестоким, как и другие приближённые главы общины. Сложно было поверить, что он может испытывать к кому-то столь сильные чувства. Но через год после этого разговора, уже почти позабыв о нём, Адина стал случайным свидетелем того, что явно не предназначалось для посторонних глаз.  
Лето подходило к концу, но было ещё очень тепло и солнце исправно пригревало. Он рыбачил в тихой камышовой запруде, в надежде подсадить на крючок сазана, но это было скорее мечтой, на самом деле, он удовлетворился бы и парой каких-нибудь мелких рыбёшек. С тех пор, как на них стали распределять гораздо меньше общих ресурсов, питались они не слишком разнообразно, поэтому, благодаря одному старому уже бете, Адина освоил основы рыболовства и теперь занимался этим в свободные от иных трудов часы.

Время клонилось к обеденному, но Элон уже третий день был на охоте, и Ади не нужно было спешить домой, чтобы накормить его. Рыбалка не шла, что было не удивительно, и Адина уже собирался уходить, как вдруг услышал знакомый голос. Он осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия и увидел, как к воде приближается Харан.

Мужчина нёс на руках беременного омегу, тот был уже в возрасте, в длинных рыжеватых волосах наметилась проседь, но он всё ещё был довольно красив.

Харан осторожно опустил его на поваленное у самой воды дерево и сел на корточки у его ног.

— Эри, глупый, ну какого ж чёрта ты поплёлся в такую даль? И это с таким-то животом! — мужчина вроде и был сердит, но говорил мягко. Он снял с ног омеги заляпанные грязью мокасины, его стопы кровили, и мужчина стал омывать их прохладной водой. Омега молчал, но на его губах играла лёгкая улыбка. — Вот зачем ты туда пошёл? Нашёл кому помогать! Эти оболтусы целыми днями ничего не делают и поход за грибами для них всего лишь развлечение, а ты с этой большой корзиной ещё…  
— Не говори так о своих мужьях, они просто ещё молоденькие совсем… — тихо произнёс Эрин мелодичным голосом. — Ты совсем не обращаешь на них внимания, их это беспокоит.  
— Мне плевать, что их беспокоит! Этих двоих мне навязал Эйб, ты же знаешь, что мне они абсолютно безразличны. Но ты, Эри… я чуть с ума не сошёл, пока тебя искал. Седьмой месяц, а ты по лесам шастаешь. А если бы кабан? Или того хуже — на медведя бы нарвался?! Да тебе и без этого себя беречь надо. Чёрт, Эри! Я так боюсь за тебя! Эта беременность… мы не должны были, родной… — он склонил голову и, приподняв вышитый подол свободной длинной рубашки, в которую был одет омега, поцеловал его в колено.  
— Я уже устал повторять тебе, что всё будет в порядке, — проговорил Эрин, протянув руку и погладив мужа по тронутым сединой волосам. — Я должен был, я обязан быть полезен тебе, иначе, сам знаешь…  
— Ну что ты такое говоришь, — Харан взял его ладонь в свои руки, прикоснулся губами к пальцам. — Я бы ни за что не отдал тебя в Лунный дом. Можешь ты ещё рожать или нет, это не имеет для меня никакого значения. Ты и так подарил мне семерых сыновей, трое из которых альфы. Сейчас я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Всегда. А ты так рискуешь… — тихо закончил он.  
— Всё будет хорошо, я смогу…  
— А если нет?! Что я буду делать тогда?  
— У тебя два молодых мужа, они подарят тебе ещё много потомства…  
— Эри, ты не понимаешь, просто не понимаешь, — пробормотал Харан, поднялся на ноги и вновь подхватив омегу, направился с ним в сторону ближайших ворот.

Невольно подсмотренная сцена произвела на Адину огромное впечатление и многое расставила по местам. Харан был таким, каким его хотели видеть и только рядом со своим любимым он был самим собой. По сути, Элон ведь был таким же. Это заставило Адину задуматься о том, сколько подобных семей в общине, сколько вынуждены скрывать свои истинные чувства лишь потому, что проявлять нежность к омеге здесь считается позорной слабостью.

Он очнулся от захлестнувших его воспоминаний, когда ноги обожгло холодом. Один из альф пнул стоявшее на земле ведро, и вода из него окатила ноги Ади, мгновенно заставляя их окоченеть окончательно.

Второй альфа показательно засосал тщедушного омегу, но Адина совершенно не понял, чего тот хотел этим добиться и какой реакции ждал.

— Хватит летать в облаках, хромоножка! Ты ведь в курсе, что все всё знают, и лучше бы тебе самому признаться, а не то ты этим не только опозоришь своего мужа, но его ещё и накажут из-за тебя, — от молодого альфы несло алкоголем и речь звучала не слишком связно, но Ади понял о чём он.

Ему пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы ничего не ответить на это обвинение, он так устал от того, что каждый в общине считал своим долгом напомнить им с мужем о том случае, что произошёл этой весной, когда сразу двум омегам удалось сбежать. Обвиняли прежде всего Адину, потому что он общался с одним из сбежавших омег, к тому же, те вышли в лес предположительно через территорию их с Элоном дома, который стоял на самом краю поселения и от леса ничем не был отгорожен.

Один из альф пихнул Ади в плечо, так что тот спиной упал на тачку, чуть не перевернув её, и плюнул куда-то ему под ноги.

— Запомни, уродец, тебя выведут на чистую воду и тогда уже твой муж не сможет тебя защитить, — прошипел альфа, и они с приятелем и омегой из Общего дома двинулись своим путём, наконец-то оставив Адину в покое.

Омега выдохнул, разжал кулаки, раздосадовано посмотрел на валяющееся на дороге ведро, прикидывая, можно ли здесь спуститься до воды и нет ли здесь проруби или придётся возвращаться назад. В ту сторону ушли альфы, нагонять их и вновь попадаться на глаза совершенно не хотелось. Он вздохнул и решил, что придётся обойтись без одного ведра.

Покатив тачку дальше, чувствуя как немеют от холода ноги, Адина задумался над тем, что сказали альфы. Конечно, многие в общине подозревали его, среди них был и Харан, а ещё безмерно жестокий и своенравный сын главы общины и племянник Харана по совместительству — Эйзел.

Самым паршивым во всей этой истории было то, что все эти обвинения не были беспочвенными. И хотя Адина не рассказал всей правды даже своему мужу, тот и так обо всём догадывался, но продолжал защищать своего омегу от любых нападок, рискуя собственным положением, а то и жизнью.

Именно случай с побегом тех омег стал причиной, по которой Ади чуть не попал в Общий дом во второй раз.

**-4-**

Адина вошёл на территорию общины через малые ворота, до дома оставалось совсем недалеко, и когда он увидел огонёк масляной лампы, висящей на крюке, вбитом в опору крыльца, у него словно открылось второе дыхание. Не чувствуя ни рук ни ног, он всё же сумел заставить себя двигаться быстрее. Окна дома были ещё темны, а значит, мужа нет, и можно успеть всё подготовить к его приходу.

Элон действительно почти никогда не ругался, по крайней мере именно на Адину, но несколько раз юноша видел его по-настоящему злым. Что удивительно, это всегда касалось одного и того же человека, который даже не имел отношения к их семье, но любое упоминание о нём приводило альфу чуть ли не в бешенство. Ади всё гадал, почему так происходит, какая между ними связь, пытался выспросить потихоньку, но натыкался на стену. Правду он узнал лишь недавно, буквально этой весной, и она ему совсем не понравилась. Правильно говорят, что иногда лучше не знать всей правды, так будет легче жить.

С тем омегой, совсем ещё мальчишкой, Адина познакомился не случайно. Он долго искал сына того самого, почти легендарного непокорного омеги, а когда нашёл его, ужаснулся тем условиям, в которых тому приходилось жить. 

Мальчика звали Джонатан, он был младше Ади больше, чем на три года, но на момент их встречи, потерял уже второго ребёнка.

Адина тогда и сам едва отошёл от смерти своего малыша, с Элоном в тот период не ладилось, общение почти сошло на нет, и они с Джоном стали чем-то вроде друзей по несчастью, поддерживая и подбадривая друг друга.

Альфой Джонатана был один из племянников Харана — Эйзел, из разряда тех, кого Адина на дух не переносил и старался обходить их стороной. Он отвратительно обращался со своим омегой, на мальчишке вечно живого места не было, ему не разрешалось выходить из дома, ел он, когда того хотел его альфа, спал и отдыхал тогда же. Эйзел мог наказать его за любую мелочь. Иногда, когда Адине в отсутствие альфы удавалось проникнуть на территорию их дома, он заставал Джона привязанного к столбу в сарае, с исполосованной кнутом спиной, изнывающего от жажды и голода. Ади кормил и поил его, но не смел отвязать от столба.

Но чего Адина никак не мог понять и принять и от чего долго не мог прийти в себя, так это то, что Эйзел приходился Джонатану не только мужем, но и отцом. Это никак не укладывалось у Ади в голове. Он знал, что в общине запрещены браки между близкими родственниками, что было в определённой степени проблематично, потому что почти все в поселении так или иначе состояли в родстве друг с другом, и генеалогические древа домов давно тесно переплелись между собой. Это было одной из причин, почему община постоянно приводила омег из большого мира, купленных или украденных, редко пришедших добровольно.

Но, похоже, сыну Эйбрэма не были страшны никакие законы, а самому главе клана не было дела до собственного внука. Ещё бы, у него имелись десятки таких мальчишек и он совсем не брезговал тем, чтобы отведать их тела. 

Иногда Адине казалось, что законы и правила существуют только для таких как они с Элоном. Ты можешь быть сколько угодно полезным членом общины, но если ты не принадлежишь верхушке, тобой могут крутить как угодно. 

В большом мире деньги решали всё, здесь — кровь.

Джонатан постоянно говорил о побеге, на памяти Адины ему удавалось сбежать не меньше пяти раз. Как только его ловили, едва отойдя от наказания, он вновь принимался строить планы следующего побега. Джон был сильным, сильным физически и духовно. Ади запомнил его как человека, который не знает, что означает сдаться, который всегда двигается вперёд, а любое поражение считает ещё одной ступенью к победе.

И эти качества были почти невероятны для такого тощего, угловатого, болезненного на вид мальчишки, которым он внешне являлся.

В каждый его побег, Ади молил всех известных богов, чтобы у Джонатана всё получилось, а если нет, то лучше ему умереть в лапах медведя или быть загрызенными стаей волков, чем продолжать такую жизнь, которую и жизнью-то не назовёшь.

Когда отношения с Элоном вернулись в прежнее русло, от внимания альфы не ускользнуло, что у Адины появился новый друг, с которым тот проводит много времени. Раньше Ади общался только с обитателями Лунного дома, о чём его муж был прекрасно осведомлён, потому что омега сам часто рассказывал, чему научился у них или передавал какие-то новости, которые там услышал. Альфа хоть и был не в восторге от того, что его юный муж вертится в кругу этих старых сплетников, но там он по крайней мере бы в относительной безопасности.

Старых омег не трогали, они жили обособленно, заботились друг о друге, их дому принадлежала большая ткацкая мастерская, к тому же в основном они занимались вышивкой и пошивом одежды. При мастерской им помогали молодые омеги, но Адина был не в их числе, потому что ему было легче сколотить ткацкий станок, чем работать на нём, а уж о вышивке и речи не шло, здесь нужен был многолетний опыт и некая расположенность к долгой кропотливой работе.

Из числа омег Лунного дома выходили знахари, их было немного и они жили отдельно в доме, близком к реке и представляющем собой подобие больницы.

Элон не знал, где и с кем Адина стал проводить столько времени, но его это явно беспокоило. Омега несколько раз видел, что муж в задумчивости смотрит на него, будто вот-вот задаст вопрос, но не может подобрать нужных слов.

Как водится, маленькая тайна Ади раскрылась случайно и по не слишком зависящим от него обстоятельствам. Однажды он всё-таки нарвался на Эйзела, а у того с омегами разговор был коротким, тем более с такими, кто мог смотреть так открыто и дерзко, как Адина, который ненавидел этого альфу за то, что тот делал с Джоном. И надо сказать, что Ади тогда ещё повезло, он отделался всего одним крепким ударом по лицу, а после Эйзел вышвырнул его со своей территории, запретив даже приближаться к их дому. Но след от его увесистой руки остался, и Элон не мог этого не заметить.

Когда альфа задал прямой вопрос, Адина не стал увиливать и честно рассказал про дружбу с Джонатаном.

Сказать, что Элон был зол — ничего не сказать. Тогда он впервые замахнулся на Ади, но вовремя остановил себя, и удар пришёлся по стене позади омеги. Мужчина не желал ничего объяснять, но он строго настрого запретил Адине общаться с Джоном.

— Тебе разве мало того, что мы имеем во врагах Харана?! — кричал он тогда. — Ты захотел добавить к этому и Эйзела?! Может, всю их чертову семейку заставишь нас ненавидеть? С Хараном нам повезло, он человек старой закалки, у него есть понятие о чести, семье и привязанности. Но Эйзел… эта беспринципная, жестокая тварь… Ты хоть понимаешь, что он может сделать?! Тебе рассказать? Он может повесить тебя на моём заборе, с выпотрошенными кишками, если у него появится мысль, что ты причастен хоть к одному побегу его омеги, и это не будет стоить ему ничего! Я предупреждал тебя, я говорил, что не нужно искать того мальчишку и лучше просто забыть об этой истории. Но ты… Ади, не смей, слышишь, не смей даже в сторону его дома смотреть, заклинаю тебя. Это слишком опасно. Джонатану ты уже ничем не поможешь, никто не поможет, как никто не помог его папе. А вот рискуешь ты своей жизнью. Слишком высокая цена за дружбу, которая не даёт тебе ничего кроме постоянного беспокойства.

Но Адина не мог бросить Джона, у того просто больше никого не было, даже его братьям было запрещено приближаться к нему, и мальчик оставался наедине со своим ужасным альфой, который мог измываться над ним круглыми сутками. Один из братьев Джонатана — альфа на пару лет младше него — несколько раз пытался уговорить отца позволить им хотя бы видеться, но тот ничего и слушать об этом не хотел, даже избил его однажды, чему Ади был свидетелем. Эйзел, словно сказочный монстр, оберегал своё сокровище, но не знал, как с ним обращаться.

Адина не мог помочь Джону ничем существенным, но тот был благодарен уже за одно только общение, хоть и сам говорил, что для Ади это опасно и умолял быть осторожным.  
После очередного побега Эйзел избил своего омегу так сильно, что тот не мог даже пошевелиться, валялся полумёртвым в их сарае, с цепью на шее и скованными ногами. Адине тогда всего пару раз удалось проникнуть внутрь, чтобы накормить и напоить друга и позаботиться о его ранах. Но альфа заметил, что кто-то помогает Джону и выставил у дома охрану. Они жили в том большом доме не одни. Он был поделён между четырьмя сыновьями Эйбрэма, все они были загонщиками омег и имели свои приличные гаремы. Прихвостней из числа молодых альф, желающих выслужиться, у них хватало. Эти узколобые создания ревностно брались исполнять любое поручение, поэтому к дому было не пробраться.  
Но однажды Адине посчастливилось подслушать разговор альф-охранников. Эта случайность в корне изменила судьбу Джонатана и существенно повлияла на дальнейшую жизнь Адины в общине.

Произошло это в начале весны, через три месяца после последнего побега Джона. Охрана была постоянной, а Джонатан почти всё время сидел на цепи. Адина никак не мог к нему пробраться и завёл общение с молодым омегой, Лансом, которого привезли в общину меньше полугода назад. Парнишка был новым мужем одного из старших братьев Эйзела. Он был тихим мальчиком, неприятностей своему альфе не доставлял, был послушным и мог свободно передвигаться по общине. Но когда Ади сблизился с ним, чтобы тот передавал Джону послания и маленькие подарки от него, выяснилось, что Ланс ненавидит своего альфу и грезит о побеге не меньше, чем Джонатан. Он мечтал вернуться домой, к родителям, к тому же в большом мире у него остался альфа, с которым он должен был в скором времени заключить брак. Ланс очень скучал по своим близким, но попав в общину, быстро понял, что лучше вести себя тихо и неприметно, тогда жизнь здесь становится чуть легче.

В тот день Адина как раз договорился с Лансом об очередной встрече, недалеко от их дома. Он ждал в укрытии, когда появится парнишка, а в нескольких метрах от него стояли два молодых альфы, и Ади совершенно случайно вслушался в их разговор.

— Ну и чего, Эйзел уже определился, когда будет перешибать ноги своему?  
— А ты что, посмотреть хочешь?  
— Честно говоря, мне бы хотелось оказаться в этот момент подальше, потому что он вполне может потребовать, чтобы кто-нибудь сделал это за него. А я считаю, это отвратительно, ну, омега же, мальчишка совсем, хоть и дурной, но чтоб так… Да лучше б он его в Общий дом сдал на годик-другой, тот бы мигом исправился.  
— Ха-ха, тебе просто хочется увидеть этого омегу в Общем доме. Знаю я, что ты на него глаз положил, ещё когда мы внутреннюю территорию патрулировали и ты в тот сарай заглянул.  
— Бля, тихо ты! — он воровато огляделся. — Эйз с меня три шкуры спустит, если узнает, что я приближался к его мальчишке.  
— Ладно-ладно, ты ж знаешь, что я могила, — усмехнулся тот. — Да через пару дней собирался вроде, как геологи уйдут, — вернулся он к ответу на первоначальный вопрос.

Сердце Адины забилось с бешеной скоростью, в ушах зашумело, он уже не мог ничего слушать. Увидел, как с задней стороны дома выходит Ланс и бросился к нему, позабыв об осторожности. Он соображал на ходу, мысли роились в его голове, быстро сменяя друг друга.

Геологи почти сплошь альфы, но неплохие ребята. В дела общины они не вмешивались, но очень не любили, когда при них поднимали руку на омег. С другой стороны, Общим домом они пользоваться тоже не брезговали. И совершенно не ясно, какие у них дела с верхушкой, и почему Эйбрэм позволял им каждый год на несколько дней делать остановку в общине, когда обычно чужакам вход сюда заказан.

Но лучше было рискнуть, чем оставлять всё так.

Адина поделился тем, что услышал и своими соображениями с Лансом. Тот согласился, что такой шанс упускать нельзя. Геологи шли в гору, альфы, которые бросятся в погоню, наверняка не будут искать там, а кинутся в сторону двух ближайших городов и метеорологической станции.

У них было от силы три дня на подготовку и надо было ничем себя не выдать, чтобы у Эйзела и никого из его окружения не возникло ни малейшего подозрения.

Геологи должны были отойти от общины на порядочное расстояние, чтобы никто не подумал, что они к этому причастны. В день побега Ланс с Джоном должны были несколько часов прятаться в крольчатнике на территории дома Адины. Элон в то время был на охоте. План был проработан буквально по минутам и казался безупречным.

Но когда это планы исполнялись именно так, как хотелось?

Началось с того, что Элон вернулся с охоты раньше и ни за что не хотел отпускать Адину от себя. Омеге удалось вырваться совсем ненадолго, чтобы предупредить Ланса о том, что он не сможет дальше участвовать в исполнении их плана, потому что нельзя было допустить, чтобы Элон узнал.

К этому добавилась неудача Ланса с ключом от ошейника и оков Джонатана, который он должен был украсть за это время. Ади дал ему огромные кусачки из инструментов Элона и мог только надеяться, что они помогут расправиться с цепью.

Запас еды и тёплая одежда ждали их в сарае для кроликов, калитка, ведущая в лес была отперта. Но потроша дичь, Элон заметил, что она открыта и повесил на неё замок.  
После обеда Адина не выпустил мужа из дома, увёл его в спальню и сделал так, чтобы у того и мысли не возникло вновь вернуться к делам.

Он жалел лишь о том, что не смог попрощаться с Джоном и пожелать ему и Лансу удачи. К тому же, до середины следующего дня Ади не знал, получилось ли у них задуманное.  
Адина понял, что омегам удалось покинуть общину, когда на следующее утро к ним с Элоном пришли.

Альфа не позволил Ади спуститься вниз, будто знал заранее, о чём пойдёт разговор. Судя по голосам, среди пришедших был и Эйзел и он был очень зол. На все его нападки Элон отвечал спокойно. Адину больше всего напугало то, что альфе Джона было откуда-то известно, что Ади общался с Лансом. На это заявление, Элон резонно заметил, что Эйзел не может посадить на цепь всех омег в общине и запретить им общаться друг с другом.

— Он всю ночь был со мной, в моей постели, — ровно произнёс Элон. — Тебе подробно рассказать, чем мы занимались?  
— Я хочу послушать, что скажет сам мальчишка, — раздражённо ответил Эйзел.  
— Ему нечего тебе сказать, — вздохнул Элон. — Вы же уже осмотрели всё, задняя калитка закрыта, да и я не мог не почувствовать двух омег под носом. К тому же, мой дом — не единственное место, откуда можно выйти за пределы общины. Вспомните хотя бы о знахарях…  
— Хватит морочить мне голову! Старикам нет до этого дела!  
— А какое дело до твоего ублюдка может быть моему омеге?! — взвился Элон.  
— Не смей. Говорить. Так! — раздельно сквозь зубы прошипел Эйз. — Этот уродец постоянно крутился у моего дома, вечно что-то вынюхивал…  
— У тебя паранойя, Эйзел. Он работает целыми днями, у него нет времени на глупости. И знаешь что, на твоём месте, я бы уже давно отравился на поиски, а не чесал здесь языком.  
— Не смей раздавать мне советы! — Эйз стукнул кулаком по столу. — Ничего, посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда сможешь навещать своего одноглазого только в Общем доме, — произнёс он после некоторой паузы. — Я тебе это устрою. Он за всё ответит, на всю жизнь урок запомнит.  
— Ну-ну, закончил? А теперь, я предпочёл бы, чтобы вы свалили из моего дома. У меня дел по горло.

Послышался скрип отодвигаемых стульев. Топот ног, стук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери.

— Знаешь, никогда не понимал, как у тебя вообще может вставать на такое жалкое создание, — голос Эйзела звучал тихо, он стоял уже на пороге.  
— Ну, я же не такой извращенец как ты, чтобы у меня вставало исключительно на избитое, окровавленное, почти бессознательное тело, — хмыкнул на это Элон.  
— Ты забавный, охотник, — усмехнулся Эйз. — Весь сейчас такой смелый, благородный. А помнишь, как Он кричал? Как хрустели, ломаясь, кости? Я могу устроить тебе повторение опыта: сделаешь это со своим мальчишкой, а я буду смотреть. Если я не верну своего омегу, отвечать будете вы оба.

Адина к тому времени уже всё-таки спустился вниз, и когда Элон задвинул дверной засов, медленно подошёл к мужу. Тот был бледен, густые тёмные брови сошлись на переносице. Он увидел омегу и прошептал устало: «Уйди». И Ади подчинился, уж очень страшными в тот момент были глаза альфы: дикие, гневные, он явно держался из последних сил.

Ади ушёл на работу и вернулся только к вечеру. Уже стемнело, но в доме было пусто, мужа он нашёл в мастерской. Мужчина был пьян, перед ним на верстаке стояла почти пустая бутылка и лежала большая кувалда.

— Элон… — тихо позвал Адина. Он никогда не видел, чтобы муж пил и даже не представлял, чего от него можно ожидать в таком состоянии.  
— Это ведь сделал ты, верно? — так же тихо отозвался альфа, не поднимая головы. Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил: — Видишь это? — он махнул в сторону кувалды. — Она дробит кости в труху. Но человеческие кости надо ломать правильно, если хочешь, чтобы он остался жив, но никогда не смог ходить.  
— О чём ты, родной? — дрожащим голосом спросил Адина, боясь приблизиться.  
— Я когда-то совершил ту же ошибку, что и ты: не мог больше видеть, как он издевается над своим мужем. Помог тому омеге и его мальчику добраться до города, думал, они смогут улететь оттуда… — он пьяно усмехнулся. — Но Эйзел всегда возвращает то, что ему принадлежит. Он знал, что это был я, что я помог, но не мог доказать. И тогда он заставил меня… — он вновь посмотрел на кувалду, — заставил раздробить Джереми колени… Стоял рядом и смотрел. Чудовище…  
— Элон… пойдём домой. Тебе надо поспать, — осторожно проговори Адина. Его трясло оттого, что он услышал.  
— Иди без меня. Мне надо ещё… подумать… побыть одному… — и он снова приложился к бутылке.

Элон некоторое время избегал Адину, но однажды взорвался и накричал на него, высказал ему всё, не замечая, что перемежает ругань и обвинения с собственными страхами.  
Мужчина боялся за своего омегу и тот это понимал, как понимал и в какую опасность он поставил их маленькую семью.

Конечно, их не оставили в покое, хотя Эйзела и не было тогда в общине.

Когда Адина вечером возвращался с работы, его схватили несколько альф и поволокли с собой. Как оказалось, в Общий дом.

Он провёл там ровно одни сутки, хотя ему самому показалось, что гораздо больше. Он не знал, сколько мужчин за это время в нём побывало, сбился со счёта, потеряв сознание в первый раз. После он падал в забытье ещё несколько раз, а альфы всё продолжали и продолжали сменять друг друга.

Вечером следующего дня, когда Адина валялся на полу в крошечной тёмной комнате, не в силах пошевелиться, дверь отворилась и вошёл альфа, юноша внутренне сжался, ему было так больно, он бы ни за что не смог выдержать ещё одного. Но запах мужчины был смутно знакомым, альфа склонился к нему и, замотав в кусок шершавой ткани, поднял его на руки.  
Уже в освещённом длинном коридоре Ади смог рассмотреть его. Это был Харан. Когда омега понял, кто держит его в руках, дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться.

— Тихо ты, глупый. Я отнесу тебя к Элону, — проговорил он. Голос его звучал недовольно, но спокойно.  
— Почему?.. — смог только хрипло прошептать Адина.  
— Не думай, что по доброте душевной, — хмыкнул Харан. — А вообще, тебя это не касается.

Позднее, Адина узнал, что Элон обратился за помощью к Харану, но тот отказал, однако их разговор услышал Эри. Догнал Элона уже на улице, узнал подробности и после небольшого раздумья, сказал, что его муж поможет с этим.

Он и помог. Получалось, что Эрин спас Адину, а ведь они даже не были знакомы, Ади и видел-то его лишь однажды.

Харан не стал более благодушно относиться к ним с Элоном, но и хуже не делал. Когда Эйзел вернулся ни с чем, он тоже больше не заглядывал к ним.

Стало относительно тихо, о побеге предпочитали не говорить, но от омег Лунного дома Адина узнал, что его всё ещё подозревают, но Эйбрэм сказал сыну, что примет какие-то меры только если у того будут неоспоримые доказательства, а без них потребовал оставить охотника и его омегу в покое. Старые омеги говорили, что Эйбрэм очень устал от выходок собственного сына и не горел желанием ему помогать.

Вскоре Эйзел почти перестал появляться в общине. Говорили, что у него какие-то дела в большом мире, которыми его нагружает отец, чтобы тот поскорее выбросил своего омегу из головы.

А к осени до Адины дошёл слух о пожаре в городке, куда геологи должны были по возвращении привести омег. Он страшно переживал, не зная ничего о судьбе друзей.  
От молодого омеги, который помогал в ткацкой мастерской и являлся мужем одного из загонщиков, удалось узнать, что Ланс и геологи были убиты, а Джонатана найти не удалось.  
Адина не испытал ни радости, ни облегчения, Ланс тоже был ему по-своему дорог, хоть и общались они не так долго. К тому же, Ади чувствовал свою ответственность за произошедшее и мог лишь надеяться, что Джону повезло больше. Он по-прежнему был глубоко убеждён, что смерть была лучше, чем насильное возвращение в общину, поэтому не плакал по Лансу, хоть ему и было больно в душе.

Отношения с Элоном не изменились после того, что с Адиной сделали в Общем доме, хотя он очень боялся, что муж больше не захочет прикасаться к нему, боялся быть противен своему альфе.

Элон долго ругался, пока лечил его, но его ругань была похожа на обычное для него ворчание, за которым он прятал настоящие эмоции.

Когда Адина смог стоять на ногах, мужчина отвёл его в их маленькую баню на заднем дворе.

— Ты всё ещё пахнешь ими, — пробурчал он, стягивая со своего омеги одежду.  
— Тогда сделай так, чтобы я пах только тобой, — тихо проговорил Ади, сам удивившись своей смелости. Он приник к мужу и потёрся об него.

Элон не стал задавать лишних вопросов, опрокинул омегу на деревянную лавку и взял. Мужчина был не слишком нежен, но давал Адине именно то, что ему было нужно на тот момент. Юноша чувствовал себя желанным, ощущал, что принадлежит этому альфе и тот никому его не отдаст. Пусть внутри всё отдавалось болью, но он хотел всех этих прикосновений: сильных, властных, требовательных.

Адина улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям, снимая вёдра с тачки и ставя их на крыльцо.  
Его муж мог быть очень страстным, особенно, когда возвращался с долгой охоты. Долгая зимняя охота совсем скоро, после длительной разлуки их ждёт жаркое воссоединение и многие часы любви.

Омега чувствовал себя плохо, приятные мысли помогали отвлечься, но не могли ничего сделать с болью в конечностях и каким-то температурным недомоганием. Кажется, он всё-таки простудился, что было совсем некстати.

В очаге догорали угли. Адина закинул несколько поленьев и раздул огонь. Зажёг две большие масляные лампы, в помещении сразу стало повеселее.

Он перелил воду из двух ведер в большой жестяной чан и водрузил его на плиту. Ади чувствовал, что его накрывает мелкой дрожью, но он почти успел, теперь всё будет хорошо. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, вот сейчас нагреется вода и он поставит разогреваться ужин, а после встретит Элона и пойдёт отдыхать.

Всё хорошо.

Он покачнулся, хотел ухватиться за спинку стула, но промахнулся, перед глазами всё расплывалось, Адина рухнул бы на пол, но тут его обхватили сильные руки.

— Ади! Ты где был? С тобой всё в порядке? — голос Элона звучал обеспокоено.

Омега перевёл на него туманный взгляд. Неужели он не успел? Его муж уже побывал дома и никого здесь не найдя, отправился на его поиски?

— Я тебя обыскался! — подтвердил его догадку альфа. — Ну куда ты пошёл на ночь глядя? Два часа как покинул шишкодробилку и пропал. Я чуть с ума не сошёл!.. — он осёкся, видя состояние омеги. — Эй, Ади, ты как?  
— Прости… — прошептал Адина. — Прости, я опоздал. Я так хотел успеть, но… прости…  
— Ты чего бормочешь, глупыш? За что извиняешься?  
— Вода… я был на реке. Я думал, что успею…

Элон оглянулся, сначала увидел два ведра на полу у печки, потом перевёл взгляд на бочку, бок которой виднелся из-за перегородки.

— Ты что, полную бочку наносил? В такой мороз? Ади! Да ты что! Глупый мой, маленький мой, да что ж ты творишь?! Да обошлись бы уж как-нибудь, там же ещё одно ведро оставалось…  
— Прости, — прохрипел Адина, чувствуя, что его захлёстывает жар.

Мужчина склонился к его лбу и прикоснулся к нему губами.

— Ты весь горишь! — воскликнул он, подхватывая омегу на руки. Тот тут же доверчиво прижался к нему. А мужчина ощутил что-то полузабытое, родное, манящее. — Мышонок, ты так пахнешь… у тебя не течка ли? — сипло спросил он, дыхание перехватило от затаённой надежды.  
— Какая течка, родной? — нашёл в себе силы тихо усмехнуться Адина. — Откуда? Уже больше трёх лет ведь не было…

Но Элон уже не слушал его, он чувствовал то, что чувствовал, нежный аромат будил в нём желание, которое невозможно было загасить. Он поднялся со своей ношей на второй этаж и аккуратно положил омегу на кровать. Осторожно раздевая его, мужчина попутно растирал ледяные руки и ноги.

— Элон, не надо, я же грязный, — неуверенно произнёс Адина, когда понял, что тот собирается делать, но сил как-то сопротивляться всё равно не было, да и не хотелось.  
— Мой Мышонок самый чистый, самый любимый, самый красивый… — бормотал альфа, добравшись до его пылающей кожи и покрывая её поцелуями.

Он проник рукой между ног омеги, провёл ребром ладони между его ягодицами и судорожно выдохнул, ощутив тёплую влагу. Он не позволял себе даже надеяться на подобный шанс. Но ведь они же его заслужили, разве нет?

Альфа был в этот раз очень нежным и осторожным. Когда удовлетворённый омега уснул с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, он мягко поцеловал его и спустился вниз.

Вода в чане давно выкипела, дрова прогорели, масло в одном из светильников закончилось, большая часть этажа была погружена в полумрак.

Элон сел на стул у потухшего, но ещё хранящего тепло очага. Упёр локти в колени и положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. В его чёрных глазах играли алые отсветы горячих углей, а на губах застыла улыбка.

Таблетки помогли. Лекарства большого мира работали лучше, чем травы их знахарей. Он не хотел, чтобы Адина знал, суеверно боялся, что если они оба обретут эту надежду, оба поверят, то ничего не получится.

«Долгая охота», как её называл его мальчик, была лишь предлогом, чтобы добираться до Хайривера — города на западной окраине леса.

Он больше не позволит никому угрожать его семье и не допустит, чтобы кто-нибудь посмел покуситься на их детей.

Когда-нибудь он расскажет своему Мышонку этот маленький секрет. Когда-нибудь… когда они уйдут отсюда, вырвутся за пределы зелёных стен.

**Эпилог**

В воздухе веяло весной, лиственные деревья пробуждались от зимней спячки, казалось, если прислушаться, можно услышать ток жизненных соков в их стволах. Из-под земли пробилась первая тонкая ярко-зелёная травка и первоцветы распустили свои бутоны.  
По нежной поросли вальяжно и тяжело прыгали с места на место большие жирные кролики. Элон выпустил погулять первую партию. Он подумывал расширить территорию своего дома глубже в лес и заняться разведением птиц, но в свете последних событий делать это здесь ему уже не хотелось.

Община неторопливо плывущая во времени, не изменяющая своим традициям веками, вдруг пришла в движение, будто пчёлы проснулись в своём улье и развели бурную деятельность. Но произошло это под воздействием внешних факторов.

Три недели назад к ним пришли люди из внешнего мира, вооружённые до зубов, чего-то требующие.

Эйзел, вернувшийся буквально за несколько часов до появления чужаков, покончил с собой на кладбище. Его отец, казалось, даже не обратил на это внимания, у него и без того образовалось немало проблем.

Чужаки из большого мира называли себя представителями Департамента по защите прав омег и ещё какого-то Управления. В этом месте это звучало как абракадабра. Было смешно видеть их полную уверенность в своей правоте, силе и неприкосновенности.

Элон думал, что Эйбрэм прикажет своим парням изрешетить этих «представителей» и закопать где-нибудь в лесу, а может, устроит волчью охоту с ними в качестве приманок. Но тот ничего с ними не сделал и даже позволил шнырять по общине, где тем хотелось и выискивать, что им было нужно.

Видать, крепко сели его загонщики в этот раз. Впрочем, это было не его дело, он и раньше никогда не вникал в дела Большого дома.

Чужаки прошлись по домам и увели с собой нескольких омег, почти все были из последней привезённой партии, не было среди них только тех двоих, что отправились прямиком в гарем Эйбрэма.

И вот они вернулись снова, потрясая какими-то бумагами, требуя освобождения всех похищенных омег. За эти три недели, что их не было, фундамент общины будто пошатнулся. Не было ясности в происходящем и не было уверенности в завтрашнем дне.

Большой дом лихорадило, до остальных доносились лишь отголоски происходящих там жарких споров.

Харан оказался, наверное, хитрее и умнее всех, просчитав ситуацию и увидев наперёд все перспективы, он просто однажды погрузил вещи в свой старый фургон, взял Эрина и их маленького омежку и уехал. Только спустя день стало понятно, что остальных своих детей он каким-то образом умудрился вывезти ещё раньше, хотя, это могли сделать и двое его старших сыновей. Одновременно с ними пропал и один из сыновей Эйзела — молодой альфа Майкл.

Это положило начало целой череде побегов, причём бежала в основном верхушка, будто крысы при разливе реки. Им явно было известно гораздо больше, чем они удосуживались донести до обычных жителей общины.

А у его любимого мальчика этой зимой появилась своя маленькая тайна, которая заставляла его улыбаться и тайком гладить живот, когда он думал, что Элон не видит. Мужчина старался делать вид, что и правда ничего не замечает, хоть и посмеивался в кулак, он ведь всё давно почувствовал, только ждал, когда Ади сам расскажет.

На этот раз представители омежьего Департамента обходили все дома без исключения и беседовали с каждым омегой. Времени это заняло много и им пришлось разбить лагерь у стен общины. Они жили в больших вездеходных машинах под охраной других вооружённых чужаков.

Прошла ещё неделя прежде чем они добрались и до дома Элона.

Ближе к вечеру в их дверь постучал высокий, представительного вида бета с очень серьёзным лицом и прямоугольным куском толстого пластика в руках.

— Вечер добрый. Я представитель…  
— Да-да, — оборвал его Элон. — Чего надо-то?  
— Кхм… я хотел бы переговорить с вашим омегой. Ведь у вас есть омега? Адина, если я не ошибаюсь.

Повисла пауза, во время которой Элон решал выставить ли незнакомца пинком под зад или всё-таки позвать Ади. Как уже выяснилось, препятствование этим чопорным особам грозило некоторыми мелкими неприятностями и стычками с теми, кто их охраняет. К тому же, Элону уже было немного известно о том, что они предлагают омегам и были кое-какие мысли по этому поводу.

— Сейчас позову, — буркнул мужчина, одарив бету своим тяжёлым взглядом.

Сам Адина тоже не горел желанием беседовать с людьми из большого мира. Ему некуда было возвращаться. Его не похищали, собственный отец продал его как какую-то вещь, а папа наверняка давно умер. Его дом теперь был здесь, рядом с Элоном.

Но альфа всё же уговорил его выслушать бету, привёл в дом и шепнул, что будет рядом.  
Они расположились за столом, кусок пластика в руках беты засветился и он положил его перед собой. Бета представился как Генри и начал со стандартных вопросов: полное имя, место и год рождения, прежняя семья, обстоятельства попадания в общину и т. д.  
Омега отвечал неохотно, где-то уклончиво, а бета всё больше хмурился и всё чаще поглядывал на альфу, который подпирал противоположную стену.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы были более откровенны, Адина. Возможно, вам мешает присутствие альфы…  
— Не мешает, — быстро ответил Ади.  
— И всё же, я думаю, нам стоит поговорить наедине. Вы не могли бы выйти, — обратился он к Элону.  
— Если вы только попытаетесь забрать моего омегу силой… — начал было альфа.  
— Этот омега вам не принадлежит и он уйдёт, если того захочет, — сквозь зубы процедил бета.

Видимо, уже успел всякого насмотреться в общине и любого альфу воспринимал в штыки.

— Ади, я буду недалеко, — мягко сказал Элон, выходя из комнаты на заднее крыльцо. Он притворил дверь неплотно и встал рядом, привалившись к стене и продолжая слушать разговор.  
— Адина, — обратился бета к молодому омеге, — я вижу, у вас проблемы с ногой и что-то с глазом. Это ведь он с вами сделал? — Генри кивнул в сторону, куда ушёл альфа. — Его нет рядом, не бойтесь, скажите правду. Мы сможем вас защитить.  
— Это не он, — вздохнул Ади. Он уже так устал от этого разговора. — Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли из нашего дома. Оставьте нас с мужем в покое, — твёрдо произнёс он.  
— Я понимаю, что вы напуганы…  
— Я не напуган, — усмехнулся омега. — Община — не райское место, но мой муж — это мой муж, и я хочу остаться с ним. Это моё собственное желание.  
— Вы ещё так молоды, можете успеть в корне изменить свою жизнь, — гнул своё бета, глядя на него с неприкрытым сочувствием. — Мы поможем вам устроиться, найдём работу, вы сможете получить образование. Вы ещё найдёте своего альфу, хорошего человека, который не будет…  
— Хватит! — не дал ему договорить Адина. — Вы ничего не знаете и не смейте ставить моего мужа в один ряд с загонщиками, которые видят в омегах лишь товар.  
— Вы правы, я ничего не знаю. Расскажите мне всё, — вкрадчиво проговорил бета.

В этот момент Адина понял, что тот не слушает его и не будет слушать. У Генри уже сложилось своё представление о происходящем здесь: альфы — жестокие твари, омеги — запуганные овечки, которым требуется помощь. Он просто не примет иное мнение, объясняя для себя всё тем, что Ади говорит это, боясь расправы со стороны своего альфы. Не имело смысла спорить с ним и Адина решил поступить по-другому — он стал задавать вопросы сам. Его не слишком интересовали ответы, но бета увлечённо рассказывал, расхваливал жизнь в большом мире и явно расслабился. Омега делал вид, что внимательно слушает, с чем-то даже соглашался, чему-то почти непритворно удивлялся.

В конце разговора он сказал Генри, что подумает над всем, что тот ему сказал. Бета пообещал зайти через неделю, перед тем как они будут уезжать.

Адина закрыл за ним дверь и через мгновение оказался в тёплых, сильных руках, которые обняли его со спины. Он улыбнулся и откинул голову мужу на плечо.

— Мышонок, я думаю, тебе стоит пойти с ними, — тихо проговорил Элон и почувствовал, как омега вздрогнул в его объятиях.  
— Что ты такое говоришь? — неверяще произнёс Адина, резко поворачиваясь к нему лицом и вопросительно заглядывая в глаза.  
— Ты оказался здесь не по своей воле, в этом они правы. Там, за стеной леса, тебя ждёт совсем другая жизнь. У них есть электричество, водопровод, всякие штуки… — он сделал неопределённый взмах рукой.  
— Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — на глаза Ади невольно навернулись слёзы.  
— Я не хочу, но я думаю о том, как было бы лучше для тебя. У них такая медицина! Там могли бы вылечить твою ногу и может даже глаз.  
— К чёрту ногу! — омега вырвался из его рук. — Если хочешь избавиться от меня, так и скажи!..  
— Маленький мой, — альфа вновь заключил его в объятия, не позволяя вырваться. — Куда же я без тебя?  
— Я совсем запутался, Эл, — просопел Адина ему в плечо.  
— Они оформят для тебя все документы, наверняка направят к врачу, поживёшь там в тепле, отдохнёшь, а через несколько месяцев я приеду за тобой.  
— Ты говоришь какую-то ерунду, — протянул Ади. — Никуда я от тебя не уйду. И… у нас ведь ребёнок будет… — едва слышно закончил он.

Элон поцеловал его в макушку, а потом приподнял лицо за подбородок и выдохнул в самые губы: — Я знаю, Мышонок, знаю.

— Тогда почему?.. — недоумённо произнёс Адина, оторвавшись от его губ.  
— Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, за вас обоих. Я хочу, чтобы ты был под наблюдением настоящих врачей, чтобы всё было хорошо.  
— Ты правда придёшь за мной, если я уеду с ними? Не оставишь меня?  
— Глупый мой Мышонок, — прошептал альфа, вновь целуя его. — Как я могу вас оставить? — он положил ладонь на живот омеги, мягко поглаживая сквозь ткань.

Через неделю караван вездеходов покинул общину, увозя с собой несколько десятков омег, некоторые из них были беременными или с маленькими детьми.

Адина долго смотрел в маленькое окошко, пока высокие стены общины окончательно не скрылись за деревьями. Впервые за шесть лет он покидал это место. Элон сказал, что больше они никогда туда не вернутся, что он отстроит для них новый дом, на свободной земле. И омега верил, верил и ждал, когда вновь сможет оказаться в этих сильных, заботливых руках.

***

Солнце ещё порядочно грело, хотя был уже самый конец августа. В воздухе висел сладкий аромат спелых яблок. Ветер шевелил едва тронутую позолотой листву молодых клёнов.  
На ступенях нагретого солнечными лучами крыльца крепкого двухэтажного деревянного дома сидел маленький омежка с большой яркой книгой на коленях и водил пальчиком по крупным буквам, вслух читая по слогам.

— Ну, как успехи, дорогой? — рядом с ним тяжело опустился его папа, придерживая рукой уже заметно округлившийся живот.  
— Дочитываю сказку про омежку, который был таким крохотным, что мог пробраться везде-везде, — радостно сообщил малыш.  
— Молодечик мой, — взрослый омега поцеловал его тёмную вихрастую макушку. — В следующем году, когда пойдёшь в школу, все просто обзавидуются тому, как хорошо ты читаешь.  
— И считаю! — омежка важно поднял указательный пальчик.  
— И управляешься с рубанком, — проворчал подошедший отец, укоризненно глядя на мужа. — Адина, ты б ему ещё топор в руки дал! Ну не омежье это дело — доски стругать!  
— Ой, кажется, наш с тобой секретный эксперимент с кормушкой для птиц раскрыт, — хихикнув, обратился омега к сыну. — Беги в дом, там на столе варенье остывает, а мы сейчас подойдём.

Омежка захлопнул книжку и радостно умчался, подгоняемый запахом свежесваренного папиного варенья. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Адина тут же обратился к мужу:

— Что значит, «не омежье дело»?! А моя столярная мастерская и доход, который она нам приносит, это по-твоему что? Я себе, между прочим, наследника рощу!  
— Эй, что значит «себе»?! — притворно возмутился Элон, обнимая его за талию и помогая подняться по ступеням.  
— Потому что наследник твоего дела ещё внутри, — он указал пальцем на свой живот. — Вот его можешь учить чему хочешь.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — рассмеялся альфа, целуя его в висок. — Похоже, годы со мной превратили тебя в ворчуна.  
— Ну так, с кем поведёшься… — усмехнулся омега, шутливо ткнув его локтем в бок.

Над Хайривером раскинулось безоблачное голубое небо, птицы пели короткие осенние песни. Река неторопливо несла свои воды, огибая небольшой город причудливой дугой. Ветер гнал волны по полям созревшего ячменя и ржи, и они разбивались, наткнувшись на мрачную зелёную стену вековых деревьев, которая тянулась с севера на юг, почти до самого моря.


End file.
